


The Dark Half

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [25]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Crossover, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is a 5000 year old immortal and used to be known as Death; his alter ego is Adam Pierson, snarky, but a lot less dangerous than Methos. Ianto gets a reminder of just *how* dangerous Methos can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Half

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 Challenge #200 - Reverse Fandom: Stargate SG-1, prompt from the S9 ep "The Fourth Horseman". Words - 200 exactly (without the title and stuff).  
>  **Disclaimer** : BBC/RTD own Ianto and the Torchwood universe. Panzer/Davis Productions own their concept of immortality.  
> No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.  
> Title from the song by The Eden House.

**Title** : The Dark Half  
 **Author** : A Lanart  
 **Fandom** : Highlander/Torchwood  
 **Characters/pairing** : Methos/Ianto  
 **Rating/Spoilers** : PG-13. No Spoilers (set in S2, though Jack is elsewhere for some reason).  
 **Warnings** : none

~*~

The Dark Half

*

Adam Pierson is handsome, cynical and loves his beer. Methos is all that and more, so much more; something Ianto occasionally forgets after nights of unexpected tenderness.

There is nothing to make him forget as he lies winded in a dark and dank Cardiff back street, a discarded human shield, as Methos ruthlessly takes apart the other immortal with his sword before the final strike that signals the conclusion to the cat and mouse battle.

Ianto huddles against the wall as the primal ferocity of the quickening slams into Methos, the ancient immortal looking like some sort of unholy god as he screams in pain/pleasure. It is terrifying, fascinating and Ianto can't tear his eyes away.

Abruptly, the lightning stops and the street descends into darkness; all the lights have been blown out by the force of the quickening. Ianto crawls gingerly over to the shapeless lump that is Methos, to find himself reeled in for an almost violent kiss.

"Mine," Methos snarls against his mouth. Ianto isn't going to argue; between this man and Jack Harkness, Ianto sometimes feels there is precious little left of himself that belongs to Ianto Jones but he honestly can't bring himself to care.


End file.
